


overly cautious.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [35]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey watched her father destroy her mother when she was a child, so now that she was an adult, she was not going to let that happen to herself.or:  Rey is cautious when it comes to relationships.  Then she is introduced to Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	overly cautious.

**Author's Note:**

> day 35, drabble 35.
> 
> Prompt 035 - caution.

Rey watched her father destroy her mother when she was a child, so now that she was an adult, she was not going to let that happen to herself. Her friends told her that she was being too cautious, that part of love was taking the risk that you get hurt, but Rey was determined that when the time was right, the one would come along and she would know it. So when Poe introduced her to his friend Ben and Ben turned out to be really great, she knew that the one had finally come along. Love, at last.


End file.
